


Её время

by Evilfairy



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 4x07, Allison is a demon, Drabble, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 14:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2112732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эллисон совсем не Дин Винчестер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Её время

 

У Эллисон черные глаза. Черные-черные, как вороньи крылья, как небо без луны и звезд. Эллисон смотрит на него своими черными глазами, и Скотт отшатывается назад. Эллисон чует его ужас, видит панику, осязает желание проснуться от слишком реального кошмара.   
  
Эллисон криво улыбается.   
  
Это и есть реальность.   
  
Страшнее любого кошмара. Убивавший, пусть и не совсем людей, блудивший, пусть и с любимым человеком, попадет в Ад. Даже праведник туда попал, а Эллисон совсем не Дин Винчестер. Эллисон не сопротивлялась тридцать лет, она сдалась почти сразу же. Она взяла в свои руки пыточное оружие, и, безумно улыбаясь, пытала чужие души.   
  
Ей это даже нравилось.  
  
«Ну и кто из нас теперь монстр, Скотт?» — хочет спросить Эллисон, но не издает ни звука, подходя к Скотту и садясь рядом. Он интуитивно отодвигается, и его глаза загораются красным, а на руках вырастают когти.   
  
«Ты не рад мне?» — хочет спросить Эллисон, но опять молчит и удивляется, почему не плачет. Может быть, адские палачи не умеют плакать? Она не хочет верить, что их время прошло. Что прошло  _её_  время. Скотт дрожит, судорога боли скручивает его тело, а темнота заволакивает взор, но Эллисон знает, что он видит её.   
  
Только её он и видит.   
  
«Мы будем вместе» — хочет пообещать Эллисон, но вместо этого нежно улыбается и касается губами его лба. Он такой горячий, жарче адского пламени.   
  
«Мы все будем там»,— думает Эллисон и встает, отходя подальше. Её глаза черные-черные, её душа – пепел на пару оттенков светлее. Эллисон качает головой и прислушивается. За стеной раздаются торопливые шаги, а после слышится голос Стайлза.   
  
Эллисон печально улыбается. Здесь не было жнецов, значит, и ей не зачем было приходить. У её ноги скулит адский пес, и Эллисон тоскливо смотрит на сжавшегося от ужаса Скотта. Он не умрет сегодня. Но он умрет, и это случится скоро.  
  
Её время еще придет, уверена Эллисон. И тогда она придет за Скоттом и уведет его за собой. Их время еще придет.


End file.
